9. Basic Research in Behavioral Medicine. Acquisition and maintenance of healthy behaviors among patients with congestive heart failure (CHF) are vital from the viewpoints of mortality, quality of life and health care costs. The purpose of this pilot study is to conduct a one-year controlled experimental study to investigate the effectiveness of a computer-based wellness network in promoting health behavior changes among 15 CHF patients. This study is guided by three behavioral models and is based on findings of longitudinal and experimental studies by the investigators. The functions of the wellness network are 1) daily monitoring of vital signs by health care providers, 2) provision of emotional support among participants with CHF to prevent depression, and 3) regular communication with university educators for education and reinforcement of target health behaviors, such as cessation of smoking, minimizing alcohol intake, good diet, and exercise. Major hypotheses are: 1. Knowledge regarding CHF and health related behaviors is higher among those who are in l a wellness network group than other participants who are not in the network. 2. Participants in a wellness network engage in more active healthy behaviors than those who are not in the network. They are healthier, functionally more able, and perceive higher quality of life than participants not in a network. 3. Participants in a wellness network have lower mortality rates than those with usual care. 4. Health care costs among participants in a wellness network are less than that of participants with usual care. 5. There will be neither racial nor socioeconomic differences among participants in the wellness network in outcome measures of the above hypotheses. Fifteen participants in the network will be compared with 15 patients in a rapid response program at home and 15 patients who are receiving usual care. The anticipated outcomes are heightened health status, less depression, fewer episodes of CHF, longer survival, more positive outlook on aging, and lower health care expenditure among participants in the network compared with those who are not in a network. The intermediate goals are to establish this approach beyond one year and among older adults with other types of illnesses. The long term objectives are to transfer and incorporate in the process within managed care systems at the community level (urban and rural). For that, cost efficiency and a simple and effective intervention method should be established based on theories of health behavior change.